One day
by Anna Potter
Summary: Por causa do trabalho ela tem que voltar à Inglaterra e tentar um acordo com seu ex-marido. Mas então começa um pequeno jogo de sedução, envolvendo os dois amantes, um inocente, e segredos do passado. R&R P.S.: eu não sei de onde tirei o nome des
1. Prólogo

iPrólogo:/i  
  
Ela desejou não ter que fazer isso. Mas era seu trabalho, e caso não o fizesse, seria despedida. Ela estava quase no topo máximo de sua carreira, e não seria nenhum pouco bom se ela jogasse tudo isso fora por causa do idiota do seu ex-marido. A cada andar que mudava no painel do elevador, ficava mais nervosa.  
  
"Droga!" - praguejou.  
  
Por quê justamente iela/i tinha que fazer isso? Talvez porque ela era a única inglesa, e a única que o Ministério Inglês aceitaria para falar com o chefe do departamento. O mesmo que ela trabalhava, mas o dela era no Ministério Francês. Recebeu ordens de ir à Inglaterra tentar um acordo de transferência de alguns presos mais perigosos, para Azkaban, pois a principal prisão da França estava superlotada, afinal, muitos comensais fugiram para lá, e todos que foram capturados ficaram por lá mesmo. Teve de voltar às pressas - e a contragosto - para sua cidade natal, lugar onde estava, tentando evitar há quatro anos, e conseqüentemente, encarar o passado.  
  
Infelizmente o elevador chegou ao andar em que ela tinha que ir. Antes, olhou-se no espelho do elevador, retocou o batom, arrumou os cabelos, e sua roupa. Afinal, se iria reencontrar seu ex, que pelo menos estivesse bonita. Ela saiu do elevador, e dirigiu-se a mesa da recepcionista.  
  
"Por favor, eu tenho uma reunião marcada para hoje, e..."  
  
"A senhorita é a representante que veio da França?"  
  
"Exatamente."  
  
"Por favor, assine aqui."  
  
Ela pegou a caneta e assinou o papel onde confirmaria sua presença.  
  
"É a última sala do corredor."  
  
"Obrigada."  
  
Usava uma roupa de couro preta, e tinha um ar bem sensual. Com certeza conseguiria qualquer homem. A prova disso foi um deles que estava no corredor, e quando ela passou em sua frente, o fez derramar todo o café na blusa, e ainda ficar de olho em seu corpo, e babando. Finalmente chegou em frente à última porta do corredor, respirou fundo, e antes mesmo de bater na porta, ouviu um "Entre!" em um tom de quem não estava nem um pouco interessado, e nem afim de ter aquela conversa. Abriu a porta, e prendeu a respiração ao encontrar ele sentado em sua enorme poltrona, com os pés na mesa de madeira toda trabalhada, brincando com uma ampulheta, e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
  
iContinua.../i  
  
N/A: Alguém tem algum palpite sobre quem é esse casal? Deixem reviews, por favor. Muito obrigado e beijus. 


	2. Capítulo um

"Olá, Hermione!"  
  
"Olá Potter. E me chame de Srta.Ganger!"  
  
"Nossa, porque tanta educação depois de tudo o que passamos?" - perguntou Harry cinicamente.  
  
"É mesmo, depois de ter te encontrado com aquela vadia, eu deveria estar te xingando, e te espancando até que você ficasse desacordado!"  
  
"Sua tola, eu falo dos seus gemidos, dos nossos beijos apaixonados, e das vezes em que fizemos amor loucamente."  
  
"Que coisa, não? Eu não consigo me lembrar! A única coisa que eu sei, é que eu infelizmente fui casada com um canalha que eu nem lembro mais o nome, e que eu tenho que fazer o meu trabalho, e tentar um acordo com o Sr. Potter. É você, não?" nos olhos de Hermione tudo que se podia ver era raiva, ironia, e repugnância.  
  
Harry se levantou e caminhou até parar atrás de Hermione, que não se mexeu.  
  
"Bom, se é assim que você quer..." - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e beijava de leve seu pescoço. Mas então, se afastou, e adquiriu uma posição de chefe ocupado. - "Desculpe-me senhorita Granger, mas eu tenho muita coisa a fazer hoje, por favor, volte amanhã!"  
  
"Mas Potter! Eu não tenho muito tempo. Teria que começar a discutir sobre o assunto hoje com você, para amanhã te apresentar o que foi planejado e..."  
  
"Sabe, eu acho que foi por isso que eu quase fui para a cama com a Chang. Você tem sempre tudo planejado. Isso irrita qualquer pessoa!"  
  
"Pro inferno o que você pensa, ou não, Potter! Eu estou aqui para trabalhar, não discutir a causa da nossa separação! E se você quer saber, planejar às vezes é bom. Pelo menos você não comete nenhuma burrada!"  
  
"Uau, pelo menos você se lembrou com quem foi casada! Sabia que você fica linda de preto, Hermione?"  
  
Ela fechou os olhos nervosa, e disse entre dentes:  
  
"Eu já disse que estou pouco me lixando com o que você acha, ou deixa de achar!"  
  
"E você também fica linda nervosa..." ele sorriu marotamente.  
  
"Bom, então estarei aqui amanhã às duas, está bem?"  
  
Percebendo que não conseguiria atingi-la ainda, Harry assumiu novamente o ar de chefe, como se não a conhecesse, e estivesse realmente cheio de coisas pra fazer, e respondeu.  
  
"Combinado então, senhorita Granger. Amanhã conversaremos sobre os planos do ministério Francês. Até mais ver!" disse, e foi abrir a porta para ela.  
  
"Até!"  
  
hr  
  
Instantes depois, Hermione deu de cara com o homem que derrubara café em si mesmo, e percebeu que ele não era tão feio. Tinha os olhos cor de mel, era loiro, forte, e uma boca muito sedutora.  
  
"Se Harry quer me fazer sofrer, que tal provocar um pouco de ciúmes nele, também?" - pensou Hermione sorrindo marotamente para o loiro, que retribuiu.  
  
Depois de fazerem as devidas apresentações, os dois foram almoçar juntos em um lugar próximo.  
  
"Então quer dizer que você é a Hermione, a ex do doutor Potter?"  
  
"Exatamente!"  
  
"E agora você está aqui para resolver um problema da França, junto com o Potter?"  
  
"Na verdade, não é junto com ele. Eu vou apresentar o que planejamos, e ele diz se aprova ou não."  
  
"Mas você não acha que talvez por vocês estarem separados, ele querendo se vingar de você, não assine nada?"  
  
"Por mais idiota que ele seja, não seria capaz de pôr toda uma nação em perigo por causa do passado!"  
  
"Hum, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?"  
  
"Claro. Vá em frente!"  
  
"Por que vocês se separaram?"  
  
"Assuntos do passado, misturado com alguns do presente, e que resultaram no nosso futuro."  
  
"Ah. Vocês...vocês ainda são amigos?"  
  
Hermione engoliu em seco antes de responder.  
  
"Na medida do possível, talvez."  
  
"Desculpe..."  
  
"Está tudo bem!"  
  
"Sabe, Hermione, você é uma pessoa muito legal, além de bonita. Não sei como o doutor Potter pode te deixar!"  
  
"Digamos que...EU deixei ele."  
  
"Entendo...Prentende ficar quanto tempo aqui?"  
  
"No máximo quinze dias!"  
  
"Tem algo pra fazer hoje?"  
  
"Tenh..." - Hermione não costumava sair, e Jim era mais novo que ela, e mais imaturo também. Mas seria um prato cheio para se vingar de Harry. Então ela sorriu, e aceitou. "Vou ficar totalmente sozinha no hotel, e você?"  
  
"Não tenho nada também. Eu estive pensando se você gostaria de...de...sa- sair."  
  
"Eu adoraria!"  
  
"Você está no três vassouras?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Eu passo as sete para te pegar, está bem?"  
  
"Ótimo! Bom, olha a hora, eu acho que você tem que trabalhar, e eu tenho que ir!"  
  
"Ma-ma-mas..."  
  
"Tchauzinho Jimmy!"  
  
Hermione levantou-se, mandou um beijinho no ar para Jim, e desaparatou do restaurante bruxo em que estavam. Mas antes de ir para o hotel, queria passear na cidade um pouco.  
  
Enquanto olhava as vitrines das lojas, viu um anel de brilhantes igual ao seu de noivado. Conseqüentemente lembrou-se de Harry, e da conversa que teve em sua sala.  
  
i"Sua tola, eu falo dos seus gemidos, dos nossos beijos apaixonados, e das vezes em que fizemos amor loucamente." /i  
  
Sim, esses momentos realmente existiram, mas tiveram um fim no dia em que ela o pegou com a maldita da Cho Chang em sua própria casa.  
  
-----***----- FlashBack -----***-----  
  
Hermione era todo sorrisos enquanto abria a porta. Mas eles sumiram a ver Harry beijando Cho ardentemente no sofá. Rapidamente levou a mão a boca incrédula.  
  
"Mi, não é nada do que você tá pensando!"  
  
"Harry Potter, a sua camisa está jogada no chão, essa vagabunda tá só de sutiã e calcinha, vocês estavam se beijando no NOSSO sofá, e tudo que você tem a dizer é isso? Só fique sabendo que eu te amei muito, Harry..."  
  
Com lágrimas no rosto, Hermione aparatou para casa de seus pais, e enquanto Harry culpava Cho, e se culpava, por tudo, desejava que não tivesse sido tão burro a ponto de trair a mulher que amava com uma qualquer.  
  
-----***----- Fim -----***-----  
  
Lembrando-se disso, qualquer vestígio de sanidade em Hermione, foi substituído por um forte desejo de vingança.  
  
Depois de meia-hora de atraso, Jimmy pegou Hermione e eles foram para uma boate bruxa.  
  
Poderia ser somente uma coincidência, ou uma grande ironia do destino, mas assim que chegaram, deram de cara com Harry Potter bebendo alguns drinks e se divertindo com os amigos. Ela o observava de longe com ira nos olhos, e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Harry. Ele tentou manter uma impressão dura e raivosa, mas seus olhos denunciavam tristeza.  
  
"Bem feito...!"exclamou ela pondo a mão de Jim em sua cintura, e o arrastou para a pista de dança, seguida pelo olhar de Harry. Uma música sensual começou a tocar, e cada vez que Harry olhava, mais Hermione grudava seu corpo ao de Jim, provocando-o. Harry não agüentou aquela tortura por muito tempo, e pegou a primeira garota oriental que tinha, para dançar, querendo machucar Hermione ao máximo. Mas esta não se deixou afetar, muito, pelo i quase /i ex. Logo estava beijando Jimmy ardentemente, e pondo suas mãos um pouco mais acima de suas coxas. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Harry dançando coma garota e olhando para eles. Não pode evitar, e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, que respondeu mandando um beijinho, seguido de um sorriso cínico. Essa foi a gota d'água para ela, que se separou de Jimmy, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Vendo que havia conseguido o que queria, ele seguiu Hermione, e a segurou antes mesmo dela entrar no banheiro.  
  
"Que foi, Potter?"  
  
"Ficou sentida pela brincadeirinha que eu fiz?" perguntou em tom de voz cínico.  
  
"Primeiro, NÃO! Segundo, fui eu quem começou a brincadeirinha, seu idiota!"  
  
"Isso não interessa! O que importa é que você ficou sentida."  
  
"Eu já disse que não fiquei, Potter." Disse ela entre os dentes e o olhando com raiva.  
  
"Bom, então você gostou daquele pirralho passando a mão em você, não?"  
  
"Hahahahaha... Do jeito que você tá falando, parece até que tá com ciúmes de uma criança."  
  
"Não, Hermione... Eu sei que eu sou muito melhor que ele!"  
  
"Sabe que eu não acho?!"  
  
"Você não mente bem..."  
  
"Então você tá duvidando?"  
  
"Sim...eu duvido que ele consiga te satisfazer tanto quanto eu. Seja com beijos, ou na cama!"  
  
"Obrigada pela idéia! Eu tô indo transar agora com ele, e amanhã eu te dou a confirmação que você perdeu para um pirralho." Ela se soltou de Harry, e foi até Jimmy. No instante seguinte, eles se beijaram e aparataram para o três vassouras, o que deixou Harry nervoso e chateado. E lógico, seu ego caiu totalmente, assim como aconteceria com qualquer outra pessoa na mesma situação dele.  
  
Não que Jimmy não fosse bom na cama, mas ela não o amava, e ele nem se comparava a Harry. Pela primeira vez na vida ela teve que dar uma de atriz e fingir o máximo que podia.  
  
N/A: Bom, todo mundo que deixou reviews errou...hehe. E então, o que acharam? Muito ruim? R&R, please! Beijos. 


	3. Capítulo dois

Ao acordar Hermione se sentiu estranha, e arrependida do que havia feito. Antes que tivesse que olhar para Jim quando ele acordasse, ela se levantou, trocou de roupa, e desceu para o café. Depois de comer, ela saiu pela cidade para as compras. E só foi encontrar Jimmy novamente no ministério.  
  
Os cabelos soltos, usando uma calça social cinza, e um suéter branco, ela foi para o ministério sem a menor vontade de encontrar tanto Harry, quanto Jim.  
  
"Boa tarde, Potter!" cumprimentou formalmente ao entrar em sua sala.  
  
"Vejo que ontem não foi muito bom, não? Pelo seu humor..."  
  
"Pra ser sincera, foi ruim sim. Mas pelo menos, ele disse que me amava e foi muito carinhoso, e isso tornou nossa noite perfeita!"  
  
"Olha aqui, Hermione! Eu nunca deixei de ser carinhoso com você, e dizer que te amava enquanto estávamos juntos."  
  
"Mas me traiu com a primeira que apareceu na sua frente. Isso é amor?"  
  
"Eu já dis..."  
  
"Acho melhor nós pararmos, porque temos muito trabalho a fazer."  
  
Tudo até que correu bem, com exceção de quando, para provocar, Harry pôs a mão na coxa de Hermione, mas ela fingiu que não ligou, e continuaram "normalmente".  
  
"Muito bem, senhor Potter, voltarei aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário para podermos ver o resto do plano e analisarmos."  
  
"Perfeitamente, senhorita!"  
  
Deram-se as mãos amigavelmente, e ela saiu, com Harry atrás. Foi surpreendida por Jimmy no meio do caminho.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Olá, Hermione!"  
  
"Que pena, eu já estou de saída, e..."  
  
"Por que você saiu logo de manhã?"  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Por que você saiu logo de manhã depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos?"  
  
"Bom, porque...porque..."  
  
"Senhor Stanley?" Harry apareceu com um olhar severo.  
  
"Sim, doutor?"  
  
"Você deve ir imediatamente para sua sala, ou será despedido imediatamente."  
  
"Sim senhor. Conversamos mais tarde, Hermione." Disse ele correndo de volta para o trabalho, e quando já não se podia vê-lo, Harry soltou uma gargalhada, e começou a imitar Jim, o que provocou um sorriso contrariado em Hermione.  
  
"É difícil admitir, mas eu te devo essa!"  
  
Ele parara de rir.  
  
"Que tal pagar hoje?"  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Me encontre hoje na mesma boate de ontem, meia noite. Tenho certeza que você não vai querer ir embora logo de manhã!"  
  
"E se eu não for?"  
  
"Bom, daí alguém vai ter que saber algo que a senhorita Granger me contou..."  
  
"Você não machucaria ele, não é? Ele é só uma criança!"  
  
"Não duvide! Ou você aparece na boate hoje, ou o Stanley, e o resto do ministério vão saber que vocês dormiram juntos, e que foi péssimo."  
  
"Você é um canalha!"  
  
Harry a abraçou, e disse em seu ouvido sedutoramente.  
  
"Eu sei..."  
  
hr  
  
A boate ainda não estava tão cheia, e logo que se avistaram, Harry a arrastou para o banheiro masculino, entraram lá, e se trancaram em um box.  
  
"Você é louco ou....?" antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar e eles começassem mais uma briga, ele segurou seus braços no alto, a encostou na parede, e começaram a se beijar. No começo ela queria matá-lo, mas como estava imobilizada, apenas se entregou. Depois de um bom tempo se beijando, se separaram ofegantes.  
  
"Você ficou linda nesse vestido preto, curto e de alcinhas finas. Pena que ele não vá durar muito em seu corpo."  
  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?"  
  
"Você vai fazer amor comigo aqui, na nossa cama, e na minha sala, ou então eu conto pra todos sobre você e o Jim. Tenho certeza que o rígido ministério francês não vai gostar de saber que a vice-diretora do departamento de controle do mal, ficou se engraçando com alguém mais novo, ao invés de trabalhar."  
  
"Você é louco!"  
  
"Por você. Sempre fui e sempre vou ser..." disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço fervorosamente.  
  
"Então era isso que você fazia com ela?"  
  
"O quê?" Harry parara de beijá-la, e agora a encarava surpreso, e irritado.  
  
"Você transava com ela em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis?"  
  
De repente todo o clima foi embora, e eles começaram mais uma discussão.  
  
"Eu nunca transei com a Chang. Eu não tenho culpa se ela tocou nossa campainha, tirou a blusa e me agarrou!"  
  
"E bem que você gostou, não?"  
  
"Vamos pro nosso apartamento!"  
  
"Seu apartamento."  
  
"Você não pediu o divórcio e nem eu te dei, portanto, você ainda é Hermione Granger Potter, e tudo que é meu é seu, e vice-versa, pois casamos em comunhão de bens. Então vamos logo pro nosso apartamento!" ele, irritado, pegou em sua mão, e um minuto depois eles estavam no apartamento ideles/i.  
  
"Respondendo a sua pergunta, não, eu não gostei! E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amava muito, assim como ainda te amo! Eu sei que foi errado ter retribuído o beijo que aquela nojenta me deu, mas eu não sei o que me deu na cabeça naquele dia."  
  
"Claro...e no dia seguinte você nem me procurou e já estava se agarrando com ela novamente, não?"  
  
"Se você não se lembra, Hermione, eu fui te procurar sim, mas você não me deixou entrar. E eu nunca mais vi a Chang depois daquele maldito dia!"  
  
A essas alturas, os dois já gritavam a plenos pulmões.  
  
"Como você é cínico, e mente mal, Potter! Você merecia umas belas bofetadas na cara!"  
  
"Então vem! Vem e me bate, eu duvido que você teria coragem!"  
  
Esse era o ponto fraco de Hermione, coragem, e ele havia acertado em cheio.  
  
Com os olhos semicerrados, e com lágrimas neles, ela caminhou até Harry, deu um belo tapa em seu rosto, o que fez sua bochecha ficar vermelha com a marca dos dedos dela.  
  
"Então é assim que você quer que tudo acabe, Hermione?" perguntou Harry seriamente.  
  
Ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo, e pedir perdão, mas controlou-se, e começou a dizer palavras duras.  
  
"É isso?" Harry insistiu gritando ainda mais alto "Você vai se torturar, e me torturar nos separando, deixando nosso amor de lado, se enganando?"  
  
"EU NÃO TE AMO! Você é só um maldito arrogante que acha que sabe tudo, que acha que está sempre certo, que sempre ganha, e que é o centro das atenções, mas não é! E eu te odeio, e espero não te ver nunca mais! Sabe por que? Porque você me machucou muito, e por SUA causa, talvez eu nunca mais consiga amar alguém, seu desgraçado!"  
  
Todas essas palavras doeram mais do que o tapa, e antes de Harry ir para o quarto e bater a porta, ele disse.  
  
"Então esse é o fim, Hermione Granger! Amanhã eu te dou o divórcio, e você não precisa nunca mais me ver."  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se sentia aliviada, ela se sentia como uma idiota. Não queria ter deixado ele escapar, ela o amava muito para isso. Mas ele a machucou um dia, e esse era o troco, por mais que doesse nos dois.  
  
Foi para o Três Vassouras, e ficou em seu quarto chorando até o amanhecer. Ao chegar na sala de Harry, foi tratada apenas como uma cliente normal. Ele estava frio, e não fez nenhum comentário sobre a noite passada, mas a marca vermelha em seu rosto continuava, e isso a fez se sentir culpada. A semana passou, e todos os dias eram a mesma coisa, até que Hermione não agüentou mais aquela situação. Viu que estava errada, e queria reverter a situação. Queria que eles ao menos fossem amigos. Era difícil vê-lo sendo tão frio com ela. Queria que ele a abraçasse, beijasse, e dissesse que a amava, como antes.  
  
N/A: Pessoal, agradeço à todos que mandaram reviews, ou e-mails, e preciso dizer que eu ADOREI!!! Muito obrigado mesmo pessoal!!! E um obrigado especial à Ligia, que está me incentivando pra caramba, dando sugestões, opiniões, e me agüentando quase todo dia no MSN, hehe... Um beijão p/ vc amiga! Espero que continuem gostando e mandando reviews... Beijos pra todo mundo, e até o próximo capítulo! 


	4. Capítulo três

N/A: Esse capítulo é somente sobre os pensamentos de Harry em relação a Hermione desde o prólogo até o segundo capítulo. A música é I'm So Sorry do Morrissey, e não está na ordem certa (pra variar...). Muito obrigada novamente às pessoas que me mandaram reviews, beijões para TODOS (inclusive para os que só lêem a fic e não comentam, hehe...), e um beijão para a Lígia!  
  
Capítulo três: Arrependido (o único capítulo q tem nome, hehe..)  
  
Why do you come here  
  
When you know it makes things hard for me ?  
  
When you know, oh  
  
Why do you come ? You had to sneak into my room  
  
just to read my diary  
  
It was just to see, just to see  
  
All the things you knew I'd written about you...  
  
Oh, so many illustrations  
  
Oh, but  
  
I'm so very sickened  
  
Por quê justamente ela tinha que ser a representante da Inglaterra?! Por quê ela tinha que aparecer na vida dele novamente, depois de anos? Depois de tê-lo machucado profundamente. Por quê ela tinha que aparecer do nada novamente em sua vida? Apenas para fazê-lo de bobo, e ler tudo o que seus olhos transmitiam. Todas as sensações, emoções, e sentimentos que vinham a ele toda vez que a olhava. Quando tudo parecia estar finalmente se estabilizando, seu emprego, sua vida, seu coração, Hermione tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo. Agora ele estava cansado demais doente demais para lutar contra ela. Sabia que logo-logo, ou iria perder nesse jogo, ou iria jogar tudo para o alto, e se humilhar a ponto de se arrastar no chão por ela.  
  
Why do you come here ?  
  
And why do you hang around ?  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
Harry até tentou, mas não teve muito êxito com Hermione. Se ela estava ali, que pelo menos se entregasse a ele novamente. Que tenha um pouco de piedade, e junte as sobras do amor que restaram nela, e volte a amá-lo. Que não o deixe sofrer tanto assim. Mas era um caso perdido; tudo que Hermione sentia por Harry, era raiva. Por quê? Por quê ela se detinha quando um pouco do amor, ou da amizade que eles tinham antes re-aparecia? Por quê ela tinha que ser tão dura? Ele dissera, estava arrependido, queria reverter a situação. Queria que ela o amasse novamente, queria senti-la novamente. Mas, mais uma vez, ela o machucou dormindo com aquele pirralho de 20 e poucos anos, e dizendo que ele era melhor. Mas agora ele tinha o troco; agora que ele a "salvara", iria pedir algo em troca. E quem sabe com isso, mostrar à ela que ainda a amava.  
  
Why do you telephone?  
  
And why send me silly notes ?  
  
I'm so sorry  
  
Mas nada disso foi o que aconteceu. Eles começaram outra briga sobre o passado, e dessa vez as coisas terminaram feio. Um tapa no rosto que deixou a marca de suas mãos, e uma outra marca no coração, que aconteceu quando ela o insultou, e disse coisas realmente duras, e que machucaram mil vezes mais que o tapa.  
  
Ainda se fosse só isso, estaria bem. Mas Hermione teve a coragem de tentar ligar para ele, tentar mandar corujas dizendo que ainda queria ser sua amiga, e recados bobinhos, quando na verdade, ela não parecia estar nem um pingo arrependida. Mas ELE estava arrependido. Arrependido de um dia ter se envolvido com alguém tão cruel, cínico, e insensível. Estava arrependido de amá-la da maneira como amava. De ser tão bobo, e de comer em suas mãos. De ser um cachorrinho. Arrependido por não poder odiá-la.  
  
Oh, it was just a good lay, good lay  
  
It was a good lay, good lay  
  
Todos diziam, ou pelo menos a maioria de seus amigos, que para parar de amar uma pessoa, é preciso começar a odiá-la. E depois era só esquecer. E ele estava disposto a isso. A qualquer lugar que ia, repetia que ela havia sido apenas uma boa amante. Uma boa companheira de cama, nada mais. Começou, também, a tratá-la friamente, por mais que isso o machucasse, e soubesse que no fundo, estava morrendo de vontade de esquecer qualquer briga que tiveram, e beijá-la e abraçá-la. Mas não podia! Estava disposto a seguir em frente e esquecer Hermione. Já havia pego os papéis do divórcio com seu advogado, e já os assinara. Agora era o fim! 


	5. Capítulo quatro

N/A: Capítulo dedicado às pessoas que me mandaram reviews, e principalmente à Lígia, que me deu a idéia de escrever esse capítulo! Bom, me desculpem a música, eu odeio a música e a cantora, mas foi a única que eu achei!!! Beijinhus, e reviews, please, aninha.  
  
Pisei na bola  
  
meu Deus e agora?  
  
O que fazer? Não sei o que dizer. Mas nunca é tarde  
  
não sou covarde, sei reconhecer que eu errei. Por favor, pelo o nosso amor  
  
Deitada na cama, e olhando para o teto, Hermione se lembrava da briga que tivera há poucos dias, com Harry. Na hora ela havia se sentido aliviada, mas agora, reconhecia que na verdade, pisara na bola. E o pior, agora não tinha mais jeito!  
  
"Meu Deus...o que eu vou fazer agora? E se eu o perdi...para sempre?" se perguntou Hermione enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.  
  
Desesperada, ela tapava os ouvidos, como se isso fosse ajudá-la a parar os gritos dentro de sua cabeça. Os gritos que eles haviam trocado desde que ela o tinha visto com Cho no sofá. Respirando com grande dificuldade, ela começou a se lembrar novamente daquele dia. Aquele maldito dia. Após ter saído de casa, foi para a casa de seus pais. Sentia várias pontadas bem fortes no ventre, enquanto se desesperava cada vez mais tentando esquecer aquela cena. Foi como se mil facas perfurassem toda sua carne, seu coração e seus olhos. Como a pessoa que ela mais amava poderia ter feito isto com ela? Justo com ela! Mais pontadas na barriga, o que a levaram a cair sentada no chão, e gritar, em meio às lágrimas. Sentiu que sangrava, e ao olhar para baixo, isto se confirmou. Sobre sua calça branca, uma enorme mancha vermelha; e em seu coração, um enorme vazio de perda dupla. Sabia que acabara de perder Harry, e a única coisa que restara como prova do amor dos dois: seu filho.  
  
Mais lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Hermione, ao se lembrar da sensação de perda, vazio.  
  
De repente ela se lembrou de quando Harry e ela começaram a namorar. Ela, por motivos de doenças, tinha faltado um mês inteiro nas aulas, e em julho, teve de fazer as provas substitutas. Por mais que fosse inteligente, não sabia um feitiço complexo, e raro. Teve então de fazer uma cola, e para o professor não ver, pôs dentro de seu sutiã. Hermione ainda se envergonhava disso, mas aos 19 anos, e desesperada, até uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts faria isso nos exames finais para poder tornar-se uma Auror. Ela e Harry estavam brigados, pois ele estava namorando Cho, e Hermione não aprovava. Na verdade ela estava sentindo ciúmes, mas não admitia. Ao chegar na academia de aurors, ela viu que o instrutor que iria vigiá-la durante a prova, era Harry. Seria mais difícil, mas em um momento de distração dele, ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, e a cola, que estava presa ao seu decote, ficou bem a vista. A sua surpresa, é que, mesmo Harry estando ajeitando sua roupa, ele percebeu.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Hermione, eu vi essa cola no seu decote."  
  
"Que cola?"  
  
"Não se faça de cínica! Eu vi."  
  
"Aé? Então vem pegar, senhor Potter!"  
  
"Hermione, eu não tenho culpa se você foi fazer intercambio na França, erdeu um ano, e agora eu sou o seu professor!"  
  
"Eu já disse, professor Potter...vem pegar!" Hermione passou a língua no lábio superior sedutoramente, e se abaixou um pouco, a ponto de seu decote ficar à mostra. Harry engoliu em seco, e andou até Hermione para retirar- lhe a cola.  
  
"Desculpe, Hermione. Isso é como professor, e não como homem." Harry disse antes de colocar a mão dentro da blusa de hermione e retirar-lhe a cola. Ela ficou indignada, e depois do choque inicial, retrucou.  
  
"E isso, é como mulher, não como aluna." Dizendo isso, ela deu-lhe um tapa na cara, e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, harry segurou se braço, a virou violentamente, e a beijou com fervor.  
  
"Isso sim foi como homem!" disse Harry olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione antes de se beijarem novamente.  
  
Fim do Flahback  
  
Ao se lembrar da cena, Hermione sorriu. Essa com certeza havia sido a melhor prova que já havia feito. Com isso, vieram todos os momentos felizes deles, até essa última briga e esse último tapa. Então, novamente o desespero tomou conta dela, assim como as lágrimas, e ela ficou suplicando, em susurros.  
  
"Por favor, Harry! Por favor... Por tudo que vivemos, pelo nosso amor. Por favor!"  
  
Novamente lembranças invadiram sua mente. O jeito como havia se desesperado e fugido para a França com pouco mais de mil dólares, e algumas roupas. Estava disposta a fugir, esquecer, recomeçar. Hospedou-se na casa de uma tia, e lá ficou pôr um mês, até arranjar um emprego. Graças à Deus o ministro havia lhe cedido um emprego no ministério francês. Não era muito, mas era o bastante para ter seu próprio apartamento, e recomeçar sua vida. Quinze dias depois de ser contratada, Hermione mudou-se para seu novo apartamento, que tinha apenas uma cama, e algumas caixas de papelão com livros. Não tinha levado roupas suficientes para realmente morar lá, e teve que comprar algumas novas. Enquanto se olhava no espelho com cada roupa que experimentava, sabia que uma nova vida começava. Era difícil chegar em casa todo dia e ver que a única mobília que você tinha era uma cama, a única comida era uma pizza, ou um enlatado. Era difícil não ter Harry ao seu lado, ou perceber que sua barriga não cresceria, pois não havia nada lá. Toda noite ela tinha o mesmo sonho: Harry, Chó, um pequeno par de olhos verdes, sangue, vazio, escuro. Era sempre isso. Felizmente esses sonhos duraram apenas 3 meses, e logo depois ela já estava comprando uma geladeira, um fogão, um sofá, e se reconstruindo tanto emocionalmente, quanto fisicamente. Claro que ela ainda amava Harry, mas ele não estava ali, e não iriam mais ficar juntos. Teve alguns homens, que não passaram de uma semana, mas quando estava com eles, se imaginava com Harry. Quando os beijava, sabia que não seriam aqueles longos e calorosos beijos dele. Sabia que não poderia tê-lo, e que teria que viver uma vida nova...e sem ele! Tudo isso apenas trazia mais dor para Hermione, mas conforme o tempo passava, isso ia diminuindo. E depois de anos, olha onde ela estava: a um passo do cargo máximo, com um lindo apartamento, e um ótimo salário!  
  
sabe que eu sou louca por você  
  
se eu te machuquei foi sem querer  
  
eu não quero perder seu coração  
  
o amor falou mais alto que a paixão  
  
Tudo aquilo havia sido muito ruim a Hermione, e a tinha machucado muito. Mas agora ela reencontrara o grande amor de sua vida, e o sentimento que estivera adormecido por tanto tempo, voltara. Ela tinha feito, e dito coisas erradas, mas se arrependeu. Hermione o amava, era louca por Harry, e se o havia machucado, não tinha sido realmente por querer. Ela agira por impulso, nada do que disse tinha fundamento. Não queria perdê-lo. Não mais uma vez...  
  
pensei em tudo  
  
é um absurdo  
  
terminar sem conversar  
  
não jogue fora  
  
não vá embora sem saber que eu amo você  
  
por favor, pelo nosso amor sabe que eu sou louca por você  
  
se eu te machuquei foi sem querer  
  
eu não quero perder seu coração  
  
o amor falou mais alto que a paixão  
  
Hermione pensou em tudo que havia feito mais uma vez, e chegou à conclusão de que era um absurdo terminar assim, sem conversar. Sem nem ao menos trocarem uma palavra. Terminar sem mais nem menos, e deixá-lo ir embora novamente de sua vida, sem ao menos tentar lutar, ou protestar.  
  
Iria até Harry e falaria tudo que tinha que falar para ele. Não podia viver sem ele. Não mais... Era completamente louca, e apaixonada por ele.  
  
Hermione suspirou, levantou-se de onde estava, olhou-se no espelho, e disse para si mesma, passando confiança.  
  
"Muito bem... Você vai deixar o orgulho de lado, vai seguir em frente, e vai reconquistar o Harry! Ele vale a pena. E além do mais...você o ama mais que a própria vida, Hermione!"  
  
Fechou os olhos, e uma única lágrima caiu, como despedida dos momentos e lembranças tristes que teve. 


	6. Capítulo cinco

Antes de ir ao ministério novamente disposta a reconquistar Harry, Hermione pôs uma saia vinho um pouco acima do joelho, com uma fenda na coxa direita, uma blusa decotada preta, e um sobretudo da mesma cor da blusa. Usava mais 7/8 pretas, e uma bota vinho. Estava disposta a conquistá-lo de volta, nem que para isso tivesse que dizer que estava errada, e que o queria de volta a todo custo.  
  
Ela chegou no prédio do ministério, e rapidamente entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do oitavo andar, e ao sair do elevador, dirigiu-se direto para a recepcionista.  
  
"Por favor, o senhor Potter está?"  
  
"Sim, senhorita Granger, mas ele não pode atend..."  
  
"Olha, legalmente eu ainda sou casada com ele, e preciso tratar de alguns assuntos muito importantes, que não podem ser adiados. E ele não tem nada com o meu casamento, são sobre uma nação inteira, e não importa o que você diga...eu VOU ENTRAR!" Hermione saiu andando apressada em direção a sala de Harry com a recepcionista atrás, mas essa não chegou a tempo. Antes, Hermione conseguiu abrir a porta, e com os olhos fechados, disse.  
  
"Harry, eu te amo! Me perdoa?"  
  
"Srta. Granger?" perguntou Harry  
  
"Hermione?" perguntou Jimmy.  
  
Ela abriu rapidamente os olhos, e pôs a mão na boca antes de perguntar.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Então foi por isso que você nem sequer trocou uma palavra comigo desde aquela noite, e saiu de manhã sem que eu soubesse?"  
  
"Eu não..."  
  
"Sua vagabunda!"  
  
Aquilo a deixou assustada, e mexeu com Harry, que se levantou totalmente irado.  
  
"Stanley, nunca, nunca mesmo, insulte um Potter! Ainda mais se for a mulher que eu amo."  
  
"Sabe Potter, vocês dois se merecem; dois idiotas. E antes de qualquer coisa, eu me demito! Pode ficar com seu posto de chefe e com uma mulher que, além de não valer nada, nem sabe o que fazer na cama."  
  
"Comigo ela sempre soube o que fazer, e esteja certo de que nós tínhamos uma noite e uma manhã maravilhosa! Você tem vinte e quatro horas para pegar suas coisas, seu dinheiro, e sair daqui, de acordo com as lei."  
  
"Adeus aos dois. Espero que sejam...felizes." Jimmy cuspiu no chão, e bateu a porta com força.  
  
O clima na sala ficou tenso para os dois que restaram, e logo ela tentou desfazer isso.  
  
"Obrigada, Harry."  
  
"Ele estava insultando o meu nome! Era o mínimo que eu tinha de fazer."  
  
"E sobre a parte de que você me amava?"  
  
"Não acredite em tudo o que dizem, Granger!"  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Eu precisava de algo para atingi-lo, e disse tudo o que disse."  
  
"Hey, nem tudo o que você disse é mentira!"  
  
"Eu sei que não. Mas isso foi. Você me magoou muito, e aquele tapa, junto com aquelas palavras fizeram um rombo no meu coração, e..."  
  
"E eu saí por esse rombo em seu coração. Mas como você acha que eu me senti quando te vi beijando aquela...aquela nojenta? Quando eu perdi um filho por isua/i causa? Quando eu tive que fugir do país para evitar a vergonha e a dor pela qual iria passar? Será que a sua dor foi maior que a minha, Potter?"  
  
"Você o quê?"  
  
"Sim, eu estava grávida!" a briga estava se intensificando cada vez mais, assim como os gritos.  
  
"E por quê você não me contou?"  
  
"Talvez porque quando eu fui te contar, eu te peguei quase transando com outra mulher, e depois eu não tinha mais filho nenhum dentro de mim!"  
  
Harry engoliu em seco.  
  
"Eu pensei em te avisar depois, mas você não merecia."  
  
"Eu era o pai, claro que merecia!"  
  
"O pai e o assassino..." os olhos de Hermione continham lágrimas e raiva novamente. "Sabia que eu tinha pensado em te dar mais uma chance? Eu vim aqui para falar que te amava, e para você me perdoar. Mas pra variar, você fez tudo errado. Eu tô indo, e dessa vez, nem se a minha vida estiver em jogo, eu não volto a te ver! Nunca mais..."  
  
Hermione esperava alguma resposta de Harry, mas este só olhou para o chão e ficou calado. Ela caminhou até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, Harry se deu conta de que não podia perdê-la e a segurou pelo braço, e a virou para ele.  
  
"Hermione, me perdoa!"  
  
"Agora é tarde Harry Potter..."  
  
"Por favor. Por tudo que você mais ama; pela sua vida; pelo nosso filho; por tudo que é mais sagrado! Eu te amo. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota todas essas vezes, mas eu preciso de você comigo. Eu sou capaz de cometer uma loucura se você me deixar!"  
  
Ela puxou seu braço para baixo, e com os olhos semicerrados, e o rosto molhado, falou com uma voz fria e cortante.  
  
"Eu não sentiria sua falta, Harry Potter." Hermione virou-e novamente para a porta, mas antes que sua mão pudesse abaixar a maçaneta, e ela sair, ele com o mesmo tom de voz dela, a ameaçou.  
  
"Você tem uma dívida comigo, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione virou-se, começando a se desesperar, e tremendo de tanta raiva.  
  
"Eu não tenho nenhuma dívida com você, Potter!"  
  
"Tem sim. Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas...aula de devesa contra arte das trevas, terceiro ano, o Lupin disse: 'Se você diz a algum bruxo que este salvou sua vida, no caso dele ter lhe feito um grande favor, ou realmente ter-lhe salvado a vida, e o bruxo cobrar, até cumprir a dívida sua consciência não dará sossego, terá fortes insônias, e...'"  
  
"Eu sei muito bem o que ele disse, Potter! Mas você não seria capaz de me cobrar. Seria...?" perguntou Hermione hesitante.  
  
"Já estou lhe cobrando!"  
  
"Seu desgraçado!" ela tentou bater nele, mas Harry a segurou.  
  
"Ah, e outra coisa. Além de ter que transar comigo na minha cama, no meu escritório, e, e em uma danceteria, terá de me dar um filho." Ele disse isso enfatizando as palavras "minha cama", "meu escritório" e "me dar".  
  
Lágrimas caiam soltas pelo rosto de Hermione, e ela aos poucos ia escorregando sobre a parede na qual estava encostada, até ficar sentada no chão. Isso mexeu um pouco com Harry, mas ele continuava irredutível.  
  
"Você acha que é fácil mexer dessa forma com os sentimentos das pessoas, não? Acha que tem poder pra fazer isso, não? Pois saiba que não é bem assim!"  
  
Isso realmente o tocou, mas mesmo assim, ele não quis fraquejar, e respondeu cinicamente.  
  
"O que é isso, Hermione? Vai dizer que você não gostaria de ter meu corpo colado ao seu novamente? E além do mais, os papéis do divórcio estão aqui comigo, e assinados. Depois disso, serão todos seus para você assiná-los, e depois, acabou tudo entre nós!"  
  
O choro, que antes era baixo, agora já era desesperado, e a estava consumindo por inteiro.  
  
"Vamos, Hermione. Levante-se que quero que você pague sua dívida agora!"  
  
Tentando manter a calma, parando de chorar, e limpando as lágrimas com as mãos, ela levantou-se com alguma dificuldade. Não demorou para que Harry e guiasse até sua mesa, e a por sentada lá. Seguraram a batalha visual, e de repente, a raiva nos olhos de Harry transformou-se em culpa, tristeza, e amor. Ele sorriu, e a abraçou ternamente.  
  
"Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a você Hemione! As ameaças foram em falso, e eu não estou cobrando nada. Você vai fazer amor comigo se quiser, me dar um filho se quiser, e passar o resto dos seus dias ao meu lado, se você quiser!" - ele a soltou do abraço, e segurou seu rosto delicadamente em suas mãos. - "Você me perdoa? Eu realmente te amo, e fui um idiota todas as vezes que te fiz mal. Mas eu não quero que você aceite só por causa da dívida. Mesmo porque, você só cobra uma pessoa, ao dizer o feitiço, e a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve deveria saber disso!" Eles sorriram, e Harry esperava pacientemente a resposta.  
  
"Eu aceito. Com algumas condições." Após um aceno de cabeça dele, Hermione prosseguiu. "Primeira: você nunca mais vai beijar nenhuma outra mulher, sem ser eu, seja no nosso sofá ou em qualquer outro lugar." Eles sorriram.  
  
"Nunca mais. Eu te prometo!"  
  
"Segunda: você vai ter um filho comigo."  
  
"Quantos filhos você quiser." Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione.  
  
"Terceira: aquela coisa sobre o banheiro de uma boate, a sua mesa, e a nossa cama..."  
  
"Não!"  
  
"Por quê não?!" disse indignada.  
  
"Porque ainda está faltando a banheira, o sofá, a mesa da cozinha, o corredor, a biblioteca..."  
  
Hermione riu, e o beijou.  
  
"Agora, a quarta e não menos importante...eu quero rasgar esses malditos papéis do divórcio!"  
  
Harry sorriu, abriu uma gaveta, pegou uma pequena pilha de papéis, e os deu à Hermione, que rasgou todos eles, e ainda os fez entrarem em combustão, com um simples feitiço.  
  
"Então agora, eu, Hermione Granger, volto oficialmente a ser Hermione Granger Potter!"  
  
Eles se beijaram de novo. O que começou sendo um beijo carinhoso, agora se transformava em um cheio de paixão e desejo. E de repente, as mãos de Harry passeavam livremente pelas coxas de Hermione, enquanto as dela iam tirando o terno, e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa. Antes de qualquer coisa a mais acontecer, e eles serem pegos pela recepcionista, ele fechou a porta, ligou para ela, e disse que ele e a senhorita Granger estavam resolvendo assuntos importantes sobre a decisão do acordo com a França, e que não poderiam ser incomodados por pelo menos duas horas. Quando desligou o telefone, Hermione o puxou pela gravata para perto, e começaram a se beijar novamente. Cada vez mais ia esquentando, e em poucos minutos suas roupas estavam jogadas ao redor da sala, e gemidos, que não poderiam ser escutados, eram silenciados por beijos. Hermione ainda estava sentada na mesa, mas agora nua, com as mãos segurando firmemente a borda da mesa, Harry beijava seu pescoço, e passeava a mão por todo seu corpo, proporcionando-lhe mais prazer. Os beijos quentes, sensuais, e com um pouquinho de culpa que davam, só aumentava a vontade de um ter o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Hermione pedia por mais a cada toque de Harry, e este tocava em seus pontos fracos, que sabia onde eram, afinal, essa não era a primeira vez que estavam juntos, e nem seria a última. A beleza da mesa toda trabalhada e envernizada, não era nada comparada a beleza de dois amantes apaixonados, que faziam amor insanamente, e ansiavam por cada vez mais ter o corpo do outro. Quando chegaram ao máximo que seus corpos conseguiam; ao total êxtase, se beijaram demonstrando toda a paixão que havia ficado presa em seus corações durante esses anos separados.  
  
Mesmo estando totalmente ofegantes, não conseguiam parar de sorrir um para o outro.  
  
"Acho melhor nos vestirmos. Já se passou uma hora, e eu acho que vão começar a desconfiar, afinal, eu disse à recepcionista que ainda éramos marido e mulher, e o Jim pode ter suspeitado algo, e espalhado coisas a nosso respeito."  
  
"Você disse para a secretária isso?" perguntou Harry enquanto abotoava a camisa.  
  
"Disse, algum problema?"  
  
Ele começou a gargalhar.  
  
"Hermione, eu acho melhor nós sairmos de mãos dadas daqui, e passarmos em frente ao Profeta Diário de mãos dadas, pois se nós mesmos não dissermos a verdade, a maior fofoqueira de toda a história vai realmente inventar coisas muito maldosas sobre nós dois."  
  
"Ai meu Deus!"  
  
"Exatamente...E, sabe, eu tava pensando...você devia largar seu emprego na França, ou tentar transferência, já que você vai morar comigo, não?" ele tentava dar um nó na gravata, mas era inútil. Um saía pior que o outro.  
  
"É claro que eu vou morar com você. Espere só até eu voltar pra França amanhã, e uma semana depois, eu volto pra casa com todas as coisas que me faltam trazer, está bem? Agora, eu realmente tenho que ir, e você tem muito trabalho a fazer. Ah...e deixa eu dar um nó nessa sua gravata...Te amo!"  
  
"Espera um pouco...pra despistar Mary, a recepcionista. É só nós fazermos uma pequena encenação na frente dela, e então ela não dirá nada, e ninguém vai saber até nós contarmos!"  
  
"Sabia que você é um gênio?" disse Hermione pondo a mão nos ombros de Harry.  
  
"Sabia que eu te amo?" ele a abraçou e deram um último beijo "E se não fosse você, eu não conseguiria deixar o nó da minha gravata perfeito assim!"  
  
"Muito obrigada, mas vamos logo antes que desconfiem. Ah...e deixa só eu retocar meu batom, e pentear meu cabelo."  
  
Um minuto depois eles saíram da sala de Harry impecáveis, e cheios de pastas na mão com folhas em branco para poderem enganar Mary. Assim que pararam, em frente a sua mesa, começaram o "teatrinho".  
  
"Muito bem, Senhor Potter, finalmente acabamos. Desculpe por tê-lo incomodado, mas o ministério francês não aceitaria o acordo sem que o senhor assinasse aquele outro contrato."  
  
"Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger! Eu entendo perfeitamente. Espero que tudo corra bem na França, e se precisarem novamente da ajuda da Inglaterra contra o combate ao mal, não hesitem em nos procurar, mas por favor me poupe de ter que trocar-lhe novamente palavras, e procure um de meus advogados."  
  
"Muito obrigada, senhor Potter! Até mais ver." - cumprimentou ela formalmente estendendo a mão, mas com os olhos cheios de paixão, e desejo. Assim como Harry ao apertar sua mão.  
  
Todos os pensamentos...hum...ierrados/i que Mary criou enquanto os dois ficaram trancados naquela sala, foram apagados de sua mente ao ver os dois se tratando tão friamente. Ela agora tinha certeza de que nada havia acontecido, mesmo quando flagrou o senhor Potter olhando para a senhorita Granger como se tivesse um raio-x e pudesse vê-la todinha nua.  
  
Ao perceber que estava quase babando sobre Hermione, e prestes a por tudo a perder, Harry retomou sua posição de chefe, e retornou à sua sala.  
  
Pôr mais que tivesse mil papéis para ler e assinar, ele não conseguia pensar mais em nada, a não ser em Hermione, e em tudo o que haviam passado há algumas horas. Ele se lembrava de seus beijos muito mais apaixonados do que antes, seu corpo, muito mais sedutor que antes, e em como esses dois anos longe dela o faziam desejá-la muito mais do que antes. Encostou sua cabeça no confortável encosto de sua poltrona de couro, suspirou e sorriu. Tinha que tirá-la de sua mente, pelo menos por um tempo, pois precisava trabalhar, teria mais uma semana até aparecer de mãos dadas com Hermione para o mundo todo, anunciando que estavam juntos novamente.  
  
N/A: tá, eu sei que esse capítulo tá meio forte, mas essas cenas foram escritas porque a Nini me pediu (indiretamente!), e a Carlinha (diretamente!). Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews. Essa fic é dedicada à vcs todos que têm a paciência de lê-la, e principalmente à Carlinha e a Mari, que sempre me incentivam a terminar de escrever, e sempre me ajudam com os capítulos! Brigadinha, adoro todos vocês!!!! B-jinhus, anna 


	7. Epílogo

Hermione suspirou. Por mais que a barriga estivesse grande e pesada, era tão bom ter um ser dentro de si! Olhou para o horizonte e pode ver a paisagem calma que tinha aquela cidadezinha do interior. Era tão bom sentir o ar fresco da manhã, caminhar, por os pés no rio e cantarolar para o bebê. Fechou o livro que estava lendo, intitulado "Como ser uma boa mãe". Passou a mão pela barriga e inalou o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha. Era melhor ver se a comida já estava realmente pronta. Levantou-se e sentiu uma forte dor nas costas, o que a fez sentar-se novamente, e assim o fez. Respirou fundo, por mais que esse fosse seu "primeiro" filho, sabia o que estava acontecendo. Harry não estava com ela no campo, estava na cidade trabalhando. Respirou mais uma vez tentando conter a dor, pegou sua varinha, apagou o fogo, pegou a mala, e aparatou para o hospital mais próximo. Logo quanto chegou uma enfermeira a atendeu e notou o que estava acontecendo. Pôs Hermione em uma cadeira de rodas e a levou para a sala de parto. No caminho, ia fazendo as devidas anotações.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry sentiu a cabeça latejar. Estava sem dormir há 24 horas. Batia a caneta rapidamente na mesa. Estava impaciente, estava com medo de Hermione dar a luz e ele não estar lá.  
  
"Bobagem... ainda faltam duas semanas!" Tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas de nada adiantou. Pegou alguns papéis para ler e tentou novamente se concentrar, sem sucesso. Queria saber se estava tudo bem com Hermione, não queria que ela entrasse em trabalho de parto sem estar por perto, mas também não queria que sua filha demorasse muito para nascer. Queria logo ver sua carinha, queria saber que cor seriam seus olhos, como seria sua boca, seus dedinhos, seu sorriso... Então, o próprio sorriu. Estava mesmo sendo um pai bem coruja. E por falar em coruja, no mesmo instante, uma coruja bate à sua janela. Ela trazia uma carta pendurada ao pescoço. Engoliu em seco antes de abri-la, mas o fez.  
  
i"Senhor Potter, por favor, comparecer ao hospital St.Mungos imediatamente. A senhora Potter está dando à luz. Atenciosamente,  
Enfermeira Ingrid"/i  
  
Harry não perdeu tempo, saiu de sua sala, avisou a secretária, e aparatou para o hospital. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, e agradeceu a Merlin por não ter que subir todos os andares, já que a maternidade ficava no segundo. No segundo andar, correu para o balcão de informações.  
  
"Por favor, a senhora Potter já teve o bebê?"  
  
No mesmo instante, um choro de criança invadiu aquele andar, e a secretária sorriu.  
  
"Descubra o senhor mesmo!"  
  
Harry correu para onde vinha o som, e abriu a porta brutalmente, sem se importar se iriam dar bronca ou não. Mas um enfermeiro que estava de plantão na sala o barrou.  
  
"Desculpe, o senhor ainda não pode entrar."  
  
"Mas eu sou o pai!"  
  
"Espere do lado de fora, sua mulher já irá para o quarto senhor Potter, e o senhor poderá ver a criança junto com a mãe."  
  
Harry saiu decepcionado, e sentou-se na sala de espera. Uma hora depois, a mesma enfermeira da recepção o chamou e ele a seguiu.  
  
Abriram a porta do quarto onde Harry viu Hermione segurando um pacotinho em seus braços.  
  
"Ela é linda!" foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar e ir de encontro com Hermione e a filha para abraçá-las.  
  
iAlguns meses depois...  
  
"Bom, o resultado de tudo isso foi: tivemos uma linda filha, Amy, que tem os olhos do pai. Ela é super ativa, sorridente, uma graça! Eu e Harry estamos melhores do que nunca, e já temos planos para mais um filho. Espero que Amy seja feliz... Nós já escolhemos seu padrinho, Rony. E ele já disse que quando ela terminar Hogwarts, irá passar um ano com ele na Suécia com ele. Parece que isso ainda vai demorar muito, mas tenho certeza que passará rápido. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem do dia em que embarquei no trem a Hogwarts. Com certeza foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. Fiquei pensando hoje, eu e Harry fomos destinados um ao outro, pois enfrentamos tantas coisas e ainda continuamos juntos! Foram tantos obstáculos em nosso caminho...mas conseguimos enfrentá-los, e hoje em dia somos muito mais felizes do que muitas pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo. É, exatamente como as folhas desse diário, a jornada difícil está acabando. Daqui pra frente, somente alegrias! Claro que existirão mais alguns obstáculos em nosso caminho, mas tenho certeza de que seremos felizes: eu, Harry, Amy, e quem mais vier!  
Hermione Granger Potter, 10 de dezembro de 2009"/i  
  
N/A: Ficou bem curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado! Eu tinha escrito um outro prólogo, mas mesmo com os protestos da Ligia, hehehe, eu preferi esse, e publiquei esse. A fic vai ter uma continuação, só que vai ser filtrada na Amy e no Ron, e se chamará "The Beauty Of Your Smile". A idéia dessa continuação partiu do entusiasmo da Ligia, e da minha cabeça louca, hehehe....se alguém conseguir ler, por favor, me deixem reviews. E me deixem reviews por essa fic também, vocês tendo gostado ou não! Obrigada à todo mundo que acompanhou a fic, me desculpem pela espera, e um BEIJÃO à todos vocês!!!  
  
i("Não me espere, mas se por ventura, algum dia eu te encontrar, apenas me ame!" *******, você sabe que essa frase é pra você, né? T-amu, bjus.)/i 


End file.
